


The Sea in Her Blood

by pandawisdom (tsukiyo)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Surfer!Korra, Surfing AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiyo/pseuds/pandawisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is a surfer that can’t seem to get her feet wet, and Asami is… well, not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raava The Whale

 

“Don’t forget to be back for housemate bonding night!” Bolin’s voice echoed through the hallway, his head peering nervously from the kitchen door, trying to gauge Korra’s mood. She didn’t seem particularly interested, lacing up her running shoes with a vaguely affirmative grunt in his general direction. He bit on his lip, trying to stop himself from continuing, but it had felt like forever and a day since Korra had even stepped out of her room, and he _missed_ her. “Opal’s making her bolognaise, and our new housemate-” he started, but Korra’s headphones were on, and sound blared from it loud enough for him to hear. He gave a half-hearted sigh, turning and slumping dejectedly onto the kitchen counter.

Opal looked up at him from the other side of the table, tilting her head to the side over her bowl of cereal. The door slid shut with a definite click. She gave him a few moments to wallow before chiding him softly, “Don’t push her too hard, Bolin.”

“I just… I miss her. I miss Korra.” She didn’t miss the loud sniff as he rubbed his face against his shirt sleeve.

“We all do, but it’s been tough. You have to give her space to heal,” a warm hand settled over his outstretched arm with a comforting squeeze, “At least she’s willing to leave her room! And not straight into the basement or the garage. She even came down for burrito night, remember?”  

Bolin lifted his head and nodded, eyes straying to the large bay windows framing the dining area. The sun was just rising over the horizon, waves lapping against the beach. A set of surfboards lay haphazardly on the sand just in front of the house, covered with grime that had crusted from disuse. One of them was snapped almost clean in two except for a thick splinter of wood along its side. The memories sent a pang through Bolin’s heart and he looked at his girlfriend, wetness clouding his eyes.

“I don’t think she’ll ever be the same, Opal.”

“None of us ever will be,” a hand cupped his cheek, guiding him up and close enough for their foreheads to touch, “But we still love her anyway. We’re family.”

 

Korra slowly pushed off from the back door, headphones mute and hanging limply from her neck. Fists clenched tight, she bolted down the path to town, wiping furiously at warm tears with the back of her hand.

 

Even though the week was technically the last of summer, the beaches were filled with surfers and suntanners alike, eager to catch the last bit of warmth before the autumn chill set in. A few of the shopkeepers waved at her as she passed, enjoying the influx of tourists that came with the good weather. The waves looked magnificent today, and she tried to ignore the slow crawl of bitterness in her chest, tugging the hood of her top over her head.

Her long legs ate up ground quickly, bringing her away from the main beach. Smooth sand turned into coarse gravel beneath her feet, sparse trees turning into a lush local woodland area. Here, there were no more tourists, the large rocks and dangerous waves considered nearly suicidal.

When the path split, she went up, deeper into the thick of the woods. Her steps were confident and sure, but her eyes were glued to the open ocean on her right, keeping close to the edge of the cliff as she climbed. The top of the hill offered a magnificent uninhibited view of the sea, a small but thick patch of indigenous forest at her back. She’d come here so often as a kid, this little sanctuary of trees that many of the locals came to for a bit of peace and quiet.

The run had been good for her, enough to shorten her breath. Sweat beaded her bare arms as the sea breeze cooled her, heavy waves crashing sharply against the rocks below. She straightened, taking in a deep breath. Just being so close to the ocean without the distraction of her burning lungs and pumping legs filled her with a gnawing chill, the risen summer sun unable to chase away the numbness that tickled her fingers.

“Pathetic”, Korra swore under her breath, folding her arms stubbornly against the morning sun. She could almost feel the memory of last year inside her, like a living thing reverberating harshly against her ribs. If she closed her eyes, she could almost taste the scorching water against her face, the distant pain and terror that had wracked her entire body. Despite the heat, she shivered, breathing in the early morning air as slowly as she could against the phantom pain that trickled down her spine.

 

Time ticked past, and it was only the snapping of a twig behind her that had Korra whirling around in surprise. A yellow sundress, strappy sandals, that Korra was one hundred percent sure wasn’t made for hiking, and a surprised expression greeted her. Forest green eyes took stock of Korra’s expression, a hurried apology slipping past pink lips, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

Slightly taken aback by the stranger, Korra shook her head, trying not to notice the way the wind sent dark hair spilling over a bare shoulder. Her own hair was tied up in it’s regular ponytail, and she tugged her hood a little higher despite the discomfort, “It’s all right, I was just… distracted.” A soft self-deprecating laugh, “The view is public property after all.”

“And what a spectacular view it is,” the woman smiled broadly, tucking wild hair behind an ear as she stepped up to the cliff’s edge, right next to Korra.

They stood there in companionable silence, watching the ocean. Korra felt the tension in her shoulders ease, the stranger’s presence enough to chase the lingering chill away from her bones. It was strangely therapeutic, watching the ocean and stealing glances at this stranger who acted as if she had never seen a body of water so vast and endless. Breathtaking in its depth.

It was only after a long moment, when the sun’s heat was starting to burn through her hood that the woman spoke, “You must think me silly, traipsing around here in these clothes before I’ve even reached town. But I couldn’t resist getting a view of the sea as soon as possible…” A soft smile followed the vague gesture towards the sparkling water.

“Well... this is the best beach city this side of the continent.” Korra couldn’t help the small grin, puffing out her chest a little with local pride. Although her moment was ruined as the stranger tilted her head to offer Korra a teasing, “If you say so, it must be true.”

She blushed sheepishly, scratching a finger against her cheek.

Those green eyes continued to follow her, and Korra felt as if she was being stripped bare under such an intense gaze. It was disconcerting, to have that intensity directed at her, and she was almost ready to take her leave when the stranger suddenly reached into her bag, a practical leather satchel, taking a step closer to Korra.

Before she could say anything, something soft and fluffy was dropped onto her folded arms and Korra had to scramble to catch it before it fell off the cliff.

It was a little stuffed toy whale, about the size of her palm, white and blue fur soft on her fingers and a lopsided smiling face peering up at her. Korra couldn’t help the little laugh at the ridiculousness of how it looked, small and round and completely un-whale-like, before glancing up at the stranger in confusion.

“Her name’s Raava, and it looks like you need her more than I do,” the stranger grinned at her, reaching out a hand to pat the soft toy, “You look… sad, if you don’t mind me saying so. Maybe, you could use a little bit of Raava’s happiness.”  

“She’s cute,” Korra managed to croak around the sudden tightness in her throat, “But I can’t -”

The stranger cut her off with a careful touch on her shoulder and a warm smile, “I’ll leave her in your capable hands, and when you don’t need her anymore you can pass her on.”

At Korra’s dumbfounded nod, she turned, adjusting the satchel from where it had dislodged slightly in her fumbling. Korra stared down at the little whale, slightly horrified at the way tears wet her cheeks, filled with a different sort of emotion from the stranger’s kindness.

“Thank you…”

“Asami. Asami Sato,” those green eyes twinkled, “Take care of yourself, Hood.”

Then she was gone, down a different path from the one Korra had taken, leaving her with a new warmth in her chest and a new friend cupped between warm hands. She tugged the hood off her head, setting Raava snugly into the material. Looking out into the ocean once more, she stretched languidly.

Maybe Opal was right. Maybe she was getting better after all.

 

Turning back towards the way she had come, Korra took her time getting back to town, feeling warm where Raava bounced lightly against her back. She finished her old route, then took a detour, opting to go through the beach instead of the road leading up to the house. Korra was careful to avert her eyes from the surf boards, entering through the side door instead of from the open deck. She shucked her shoes off, silence greeting her as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Her sleeveless hoodie was chucked into the laundry basket along with the rest of her running clothes, but Raava was given a prized spot by the window, the sea a beautiful background for the little whale. Korra grinned to herself as she climbed into the shower before promptly bolting out of it.

“Bloody water heater, I swear to god Mako,” she growled, dancing around a little as she tried to get soap on and then off her body with as little contact with the icy water as possible. Once suitably clean, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, braiding her hair so that it fell straight down her back.

It felt normal. She felt _normal_ , more so than she had been in a very long while, and Korra wondered how something so simple like a tiny stuffed toy could have eased the intense ball of emotion that she had suffered with for so long. She glanced over at Raava as she dried off. Maybe it really was magical.

Pulling on some clothes, Korra heard the front door open, and the voices of her housemates echoing up the stairwell. Determined to try and hold onto this little sliver of happiness for as long as she could, and wanting to show her appreciation for all the support they’d given her, she bounded down the stairs to greet them…

… only to crash into a warm body as she slipped on the bottom step.

Only quick reflexes saved the both of them as Korra wrapped an arm around the person’s waist, and cushioned their fall against the wall with a forearm. “Whoa, shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

As she lifted her head, her eyes met a pair of forest green ones, the material of a sundress warm between them. The edges of those bright eyes crinkled with mirth, a small smirk curving over the other woman’s face.  

_Holy shit._

“Hey Korra!” Mako interrupted the moment, peering at them over the large grocery bags adorning both arms, “This is our new housemate, A-”

“Asami Sato,” Asami finished for him, her eyes never leaving Korra’s. She straightened carefully, seemingly amused at Korra’s slack-jawed expression. Carefully, slender fingers tapped at her chin, and her mouth closed with a snap. “Fancy meeting you again, Hood. It’s nice to be able to see your entire face.”

By the time Korra had recovered from her surprise enough to speak, Bolin and Opal were crowding behind Mako, all three of them sharing confused looks. She shared a grin with Asami, sticking her hand out for a handshake.

“Korra. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 


	2. Between Spaghetti And Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House mates bonding night doesn't go exactly as Opal planned.

Opal was the first to recover.

“You two know each other?”

“We’ve met,” Asami offered with a wink, “You could say that we have a mutual fluffy friend.”

Korra snickered, to the surprise of her housemates. Opal and Bolin gave each other weird looks while Mako tilted his head to the side, looking at her as if she’d grown two heads.

“Errr Korra, are you… feeling okay?”

With the attention turned upon her, Korra’s mirth faded. She licked suddenly dry lips, not liking this sudden bout of intense scrutiny.

Things had been rough, they all felt it, and just being the object of their immediate concern was enough to cause shame and guilt to well up inside her. She tensed and took a small step back, a split second away from bolting back upstairs to the relative safety of her room.

Asami was the only one who seemed to notice, finally tearing her eyes away from Korra. The hand which had grasped Korra’s forearm when they’d fallen gave her a reassuring squeeze before releasing.

Turning fully towards the others, she offered a beaming smile, “Mako, could you help me with my bags? It’s getting dark and I’m not so sure about the path…”

Thankful for the save, Korra lunged for the bags that Mako was carrying, “Here, let me help you with that.”

Relieving him of one of the grocery bags while Bolin grabbed the other, she slipped off towards the kitchen. The large brown paper bag helped to hide her face as she calmed herself, the swell of emotions tight in her chest. Opal seemed to sense her conflict, quietly instructing Bolin to set the table while she and Korra sorted out the groceries.

The thoughtfulness brought tears to Korra’s eyes. Opal was kind enough to look away and ignore her quiet sniffles; kind enough to let her pretend that no one else knew she was broken on the inside.

 

By the time Mako and Asami finished lugging in the suitcases, the others were watching the television, nursing individual bowls of spaghetti bolognaise. Asami was giggling at something Mako had said, the latter making a sweeping gesture with his arm to lead Asami into the dining room.

“Aww man! Did I miss the first part?” Mako whined as they entered, swiping a bowl from the table and hopping onto the couch next to Bolin and Opal.

Asami entered with slight hesitation, taking the last bowl of bolognaise with a bit more grace. Twirling a fork between her fingers, she shook her head at the unused settings at the dining table, and the gang of supposed adults sprawled out over the living room. She squinted at the screen. “Is that… Scooby Doo?”

Opal sighed, “Welcome to Scooby Thursdays, though I’m pretty sure these boys have all the episodes memorised by now.” She pinched their ears teasingly, earning irritated groans. Bolin took the opportunity to steal a few forkfuls out of Opal’s bowl, almost spilling everything over the sofa.

Mako looked up for a second, getting ready to push up from the couch to offer Asami a seat, but she merely plopped herself on the beanbag next to Korra, surprising the latter from where she’d been absorbed in the episode.

“A big fan too, I see,” Asami teased with a gentle nudge, earning a pretty blush from Korra.

“It’s… uh… it... Makes me miss my dog, Naga.” Noticing the curious expression on Asami’s face, she tried to continue, “She’s with the parents closer to town. I… Uhm...”   

She fell silent, poking at her half finished spaghetti. Today had been nice. Great even. And even though the majority of it was because of Asami, and she wanted to return the effort with a little snippet of her past, the guilt that she’d been causing trouble, been the source of the trouble for people in her life was making her back itch. Staring solemnly into the bowl, she stood suddenly, keeping her eyes on the little curls of spaghetti.

“I’m full. Thanks for dinner.”

The leftovers went into the fridge, and she disappeared upstairs, trying to ignore the worried looks that left the back of her neck burning.

 

* * *

 

The roof shingles were cold despite the thick material of her pajamas, and Korra tightened her arms around her bent knees. Downstairs, she could still hear the tv going, raucous laughter sounding every few minutes.

She didn’t know what was wrong with her.

Her accident felt like ages ago, a lifetime since she’d felt _normal_. None of the therapists had helped, and just thinking about it brought a harsh tingle down her spine that made her break out in cold sweat. She slipped a hand around the back of her neck, tracing the long scar that ached most mornings, not from pain, but almost as if from anticipation.

Everything just felt wrong. Off center. As if she could go careening into the abyss at any second. The sea calmed her, as it always did, the smell of fresh salt and the ebbing waves that came and went as the earth tilted on its own axis. But at the same time it terrified her, that deep dark cold where she had been certain would be her end.

The accident had _changed_ her. It had broken her in so many ways, that Korra barely recognised herself anymore, her thoughts, her feelings. When she had raced out into the ocean that stormy night, responding to a barely audible plea for help, she didn’t know that it would destroy her like this. The horrified screams as she was loaded onto a stretcher, the tiny body that lay splayed out on the sand. Most nights it played in her dreams - the crushing waves, the small hand that she lost grip of as the water pounded her into the rocks...

Some nights, she felt like she was just waiting for the sea to call her home.

 

The sudden rapping of knuckles on glass broke her out of her grim reverie, and Korra looked over her shoulder to see Asami sliding the window open, two steaming mugs of something sitting on the sill.

“May I join you?”

Korra hesitated before patting the roof next to her. Asami managed to crawl onto the roof with surprising grace, her hair damp from a shower, and her pajamas looking more like a night out than sleepwear. A mug was placed carefully in her hands, the warmth a welcome respite against the chill sea breeze. Korra took a polite sip, biting back a groan of bliss at the rich taste of dark chocolate.

“Like it?” Asami asked with a knowing smile, taking a drink of her own mug, “My uncle owns a chocolate factory, thought I’d share it with my new housemates.”

“It’s really good.”

They fell silent, the soft noises from inside the house almost as comforting as the warm weight against her side. Korra realised that she liked the contact, even though for almost six months she couldn’t bear the touch of another person, their pity-filled looks and worried glances. They stayed there for a long time, long after their drinks had been finished and the stars were fully out to play. Here, so far away from the big cities, they were bright, lighting up the sky and the sea below it.

Strange, that just with Asami there, the noises in her head stopped clamouring, the world feeling a little bit warmer, a little bit safer.

By the time Asami shivered and bid her a good night, taking the two empty mugs with her, the emptiness in her heart felt just a little bit warmer.

For the first time in a long time, Korra felt hope.

 

* * *

 

Asami looked strangely impressed.

Korra stifled a smile as she came down the stairs, used to her housemates’ morning antics. Asami, however, didn’t seem as familiar.

“Are you sure he’s okay?” she stage-whispered to Opal as Bolin broke into another choking fit around the mound of bacon he was trying to shovel into his mouth. The kitchen was pristine while the breakfast bar looked like a war zone, food-filled and empty plates stacked equally high. The area around Asami was strangely peaceful though, it seemed not even Bolin was brave enough to see how far she could be pushed.

Mako rolled his eyes as Bolin finally managed to swallow, casually stabbing the tines of his fork into his brother’s hand whenever it strayed too close to his plate. “Don’t worry Miss Sato, it’ll take much more than bacon for him to choke to death.”

“Yeah, remember that time we went to that all-you-can-eat off campus?” Opal interjected as she carefully piled a stack of pancakes on top of a plate, placing it in front of the empty seat next to Asami, “I think both Korra and Bolin almost ate the owner out of house and home!”

“Have you been telling our new housemate stories about me all morning?” Korra asked with a quiet smile, surprising everyone.

“Korra!! You’re up!”

“Morning.”

“Korra! Mako is bullying me!”

“Good morning,” Asami smiled as Korra sat next to her, gesturing to the plate of food in front of her. “You’re going to finish all that, Hood?” she teased, “Or do I get to try some?”

Korra just nudged the plate a little closer to Asami, offering a shy smile when a piece was taken, “You can help me finish it.” She looked down to avoid her gaze, “My appetite is not as good as it used to be.”  

Asami patted her hand, “It’s fine. I can help.”

Opal got her a clean plate, and they split breakfast down the middle. Asami attacked her half-stack ravenously, after that tentative first bite, an expression of utter delight on her face. Korra picked at hers, chuckling at Asami's continued enthusiasm. It was strange seeing the usually graceful and poised Asami turning into a Bolin-like state at the sight of pancakes, but it wasn't a bad look on her. Cute even. 

As Asami finished the last of her portion in record time, Korra swirled a forkful of pancakes in maple syrup thoughtfully. She lifted her fork in a toasting motion, leaning against the counter with a teasing smile, "Addictive, aren't they?"

“All right, who needs a lift to campus?!” Mako shouted from the hallway, startling all of them, “I’m leaving in twenty!”

Amid the shouts of Opal and Bolin's, “Wait for me!” and “Coming!”, Asami leaned in closer, mirroring Korra's stance. Slowly, she stole the bite of pancakes off Korra's upright fork, savouring the mouthful with one last bliss-filled groan, "You know it." 

  
Korra blushed, unable to wipe the broad grin from her features for the rest of the day.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading! I know it's been a while since I last posted, but I've been stricken with food poisoning and the flu bug that was hovering about the office. Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments. I'm honestly surprised that this little story has gotten so many views, and appreciate all the support. Special thanks to [freestylesmile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/freestylesmile) who helped me get this chapter out before I spiralled into a pit of self-doubt. (Go check her out, she's awesome.) :D


	3. Hoods Don't Go Out of Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have things to do, like get a degree.
> 
> Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this chapter would not have been possible without the help of [freestylesmile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/freestylesmile) who I've hopefully managed to wrangle in as a regular editor, since she's a super awesome mega ninja word-wizard of a legend.

Orientation week passed in a blur of people and noise. 

Korra went to classes that weren’t her own - slouched against seats that felt too stiff as she listened to introductory lectures, feeling out of place among the wide-eyed first years. Some of the lecturers knew her on sight, offering half smiles that made Korra feel pitied and awful. Everyone seemed so happy, and young, and Korra didn’t quite know how to cope with that.

She used to be invincible, especially on the waves, and now all she felt was human. 

Her only consolation was that Asami seemed just as uncomfortable as her. The one time they had gone for an intro to psych lecture together, heads had snapped around to stare at them. It looked like a herd of meerkats popping out of the sand dunes. Amid the sea of hoodies, t-shirts and ratty jean shorts, Asami had put together an outfit that looked more at home in a court of law than amongst the unwashed first year masses. The tailored blazer and pencil skirt fit perfectly on her slender form. Korra couldn’t help herself, chuckling at her new housemate’s confused expression when she settled in her seat. Dressing in normal clothes to her and  _ very  _ nice threads to everyone else was probably something Asami didn’t usually get attention for. 

Well, Korra _had_ offered to loan her a hoodie. 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Thursday rolled around, Korra couldn’t get out of bed. Thoughts of the future stretched into Opal’s soft knocks on her door, and concerned voices were met with silence. Korra wrapped the thin blankets tighter around her. Rain trickled down the window pane, droplets racing each other across smooth glass. She stared at the dark skies long after the others had left, feeling strangely void. It didn’t feel  _ bad _ staying there, not like what awaited her outside, watching the clouds empty slowly. Time seemed inconsequential as she drifted off into bouts of restless sleep, the chill from the steady downpour gradually settling into the room. 

It was only the sudden buzzing of her phone that surprised her enough so that her eyes shifted, alighting on Raava. 

She stared at the whale for a while, taking in every loose thread, the lopsided smile that looked as if someone had tried to fix it at one point before giving up. Slowly, she climbed stiffly out of bed, suddenly finding the absolute stillness of the house more suffocating than comforting.

Putting on some clothes, she padded out of the front porch. The rain had stopped, leaving light grey clouds and a thin dew of water over every surface. Taking the damp walkway towards the main road, she went into the garage just off the sidewalk. 

The double doors were heavy and stiff, and she slid them open with a grunt of effort. It was probably why no one ever bothered to park their cars in there, that and the fact that it had always been Korra’s space. Even Mako hesitated at the doorway most of the time whether she was in there or not.. 

It was warm inside, as always, even after dad had helped her to install a couple of extra windows to help with the lighting. She still remembered when they had built the place together, little Korra more of a nuisance than a help. Wiping the thin film of dust off the bench, Korra reached for the dumbbells. 

Her accident had caused a strange conundrum within her. Korra had always prided herself as someone willing to go with the ebb and flow of life, not unlike the sea that had practically raised her. Now, however, there was something else. Some strange, unidentifiable feeling that needled under her skin scraping her insides raw until she had to do it, direction of the waves be damned. She spent months in the wheelchair, but when she finally got out of it, she couldn’t take a single second longer in it. Korra had spent weeks and months in here, building up everything the storm had taken away from her. 

Everything physical at least. 

 

Slowly, almost patiently, she went through her workout. Deadlifts and squats first, Korra grunting underneath the heavy weight as her bare feet ground against the concrete. The scent of salt, different from the kind that buffeted her on the open sea, filled the garage, sweat dripping from her skin by the time she moved on to the lighter lifts.

There was something therapeutic about it, Korra mindlessly going through her routine. She forced herself to push through the discomfort and the ache, feeling the tendrils of tension leaving her neck and shoulders. If she was too tired to think, she wouldn’t have to stew in her own emotions later.

 

The sound of Mako’s car interrupted her, old tyres crunching over gravel.

Her housemates spilled out moments later, bright eyed and cheerful. They crowded around the open door, offering various greetings before meandering back to the house. Korra managed a distracted reply, but it was only after several long moments struggling with her last set of bench press did she realise that Asami had remained to lean against the open door. 

Korra almost dropped the weights in surprise, Asami there in a second to help her rack them. They spent a silence just staring at each other, Korra’s fingers tightening reflexively on the bar. Exhaustion had kicked in a while ago, and she only managed a half-hearted smile past her heavy breaths. Asami couldn’t seem to look away, a small smirk curving across red lips when she noticed what Korra was wearing. 

“Hey hood,” she teased, and for once Korra wasn’t embarrassed that she owned a lot of hoodies. There was a pause, Asami looking almost nervous, her eyes searching Korra’s.

“Thought we’d jump into the water for a swim, care to join us?”

Korra froze. They never spoke about it, even though mentions of ‘before’ and ‘after that accident’ had come up numerous times in conversation. Opal made so many excuses for her, and Asami had never once questioned or asked for more than what was implied. Had Mako told her? 

The long scar along her back started to itch imperceptibly, and Korra hunched her shoulders as she sat up, tugging at the hood to make sure that it was still there, that no one could see the remnants of her mistakes etched into her skin. She chanced a glance at Asami who just looked a bit confused at her lack of response, “I mean, you used to major in marine biology so… I…”  

Korra watched her fumble with the rest of the sentence, those narrow shoulders almost deflating with every passing moment of her silence. Asami couldn’t have known, wouldn’t have asked if she had. The few days that Korra had known her proved that Asami was one of the kindest, honest people that she’d ever met. Korra wanted to reassure her, to blurt out the story of why the sea scared her as much as it did. But her thoughts paralysed her, until Asami fell silent, cheeks pink with embarrassment. She turned to leave.

Korra thought about that stupid (except not) whale sitting on her window sill, the way Asami would greet her in the mornings and share breakfast with her. That soft smile which asked for nothing but which offered a patience Korra didn’t know she craved. Things were new, and fragile and infinitely precarious, but Korra wondered how Asami had managed to crash her way into her life and heart without breaking anything, and making it better instead.

“Yes.”

That single word stopped Asami in her tracks, and Korra wondered how it was that Asami had this strange power over her feelings, to fill her with hope with just a slight tilt of her head. The word had expended out of her lungs without a thought, and the spontaneity of it filled her with courage. “Yes, I’d love to go for a swim.”  

And the answering smile chased away the trepidation thundering in her chest.

 

* * *

 

 

The completely slack-jawed expression on Mako’s face when Korra strode determinedly down to the beach in a tank top and shorts almost made the entire ordeal worthwhile. She settled on the blanket he had spread out, flicking long hair over a bare shoulder and daring Mako to say something. He cleared his throat, choosing wisely not to comment. 

Moments later however, her own expression mirrored his as Asami came down the same path, dressed in a simple two piece bikini. Flanked by Opal and Bolin, and looking as put together as usual, Korra wondered if Asami might have been a princess in a past life.  

Asami slowed too as she neared them, bright green eyes crinkled with the broad smile on her face. Opal gripped Asami’s hand and pulled her into the shallows, breaking the moment and leaving Korra strangely lonely. 

 

“When I asked you if you wanted to swim, it kind of implied that I expected you to get wet too.” Asami pouted, sinking onto the towel next to her. Her long hair was damp, but somehow managed to maintain enough volume to not be plastered against her skull.

Korra shrugged, smiling to herself, watching Mako and Bolin race out into the water after Opal. “I… Hmm.” 

“C’mon, I’ll even hold your hand if you’re scared,” Asami teased, offering her an upturned palm. Korra took it without thinking, and found herself being tugged towards the wide, open ocean, her fingers tightening around Asami’s. Her skin broke out in tiny pinpricks of fear, suddenly feeling dreadfully cold despite the sun shining outside. She stopped, heels dragging lightly into warm sand. 

But when Asami looked back at her, concern written all over her face, Korra could only follow her into the water, helplessly drowning in this strange fullness in her chest. 

And then she was in the sea. Or at least, her feet were. Kind of. 

The water was warm against the soles of her feet, lapping at her toes. Korra would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, the fact that just having the sea washing across her skin felt like the biggest achievement of her day. Asami beamed brightly at her, lips parting to say something before she was interrupted by the others racing back to shore. 

“Last one back has to do the laundry!!” Bolin yelled, clambering up the soft sand and sprinting back into the house. Mako seemed to be the only one who believed him, attempting to knock his brother off his feet with a half-deflated beach ball. Opal laughed, slinging wet arms over Korra and Asami’s shoulders, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they  _ both _ do the laundry. Together.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Professor, if I could have a moment?” 

“Korra, like I told you the last four times… No,” Professor Kya sighed, lifting her head from the stack of papers she was grading to glare at Korra, “Also, don’t call me that. Your mum would have a field day with it. ‘Professor’, honestly.”

Korra tried to hide her grin as she stepped into the cluttered office, shifting a scuba tank aside so she could close the door properly, “My lips are sealed, Aunty Kya.” 

Those sharp eyes followed her as Korra dumped her bag on the floor and sank into the comfortable sofa half-covered with clothes. A small smile appeared on Kya’s face, and Korra knew she’d been caught, “That’s a rare sight these days. So what do you need, Korra?”

“Actually… about my course,” Korra looked down, fiddling with the drawstring of her hoodie, “I… I think I’m ready. To try. You know, doing field work again.” 

The grin that split across Kya’s face was enough to stretch the smile on her own. She dipped her head back down, red pen flying across papers with sudden fervour. “Well, once I’m done with this, we’re going to celebrate. Just you and me.” 

Korra blushed a little, chancing a glance at her long-time mentor, “I’d like that.” 

“Meanwhile,” Kya smirked, “Be a champ and go through the marine mammal classification book, will you? You’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

Despite the token groan, Korra knew there was no place else she’d rather be.

 


	4. Silver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apples are in season, and so is hot chocolate.

The sound of her phone buzzing loudly on the bed frame roused Korra from her half sleep, first light just barely silvering through closed blinds. She glanced at the number flashing over the screen before rejecting the call, tangled blankets slipping off her shoulders with the action. Slowly, she stretched, pulling on her favourite running hoodie and shorts before making her way downstairs.

She liked mornings like this, when it was quiet and warm in the house, everyone still comfortable in their beds. With the remnants of her nightmare cloying her thoughts, she took a long drink of water before tugging on her shoes and stepping outside. 

“Morning,” Asami’s soft voice surprised her, and Korra blinked dumbly at her newest housemate. She was sitting on the porch swing, a mug cupped between her hands. Even in the early hours, she looked completely put together, dressed in a set of tights and a long sleeved running shirt. Her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail and Korra’s fingers itched to tuck a stray lock behind her ear.

“Morning,” Korra mumbled with what she hoped was an acceptable smile, taking a few minutes to stretch, “You’re up early.” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Asami lowered the mug to the wooden floorboards beneath the swing, standing smoothly. She smiled brightly at Korra, “Thought I could join you… if you’re okay with it.” 

“Sure,” Korra found Asami’s enthusiasm infectious, and she couldn’t help a small grin, teasingly asking, “Think you can keep up?” 

Asami winked, and Korra wondered when she had started to find Asami’s brand of confidence so inviting. 

“Oh don’t worry about me, Hood,” There was a flash of perfectly white teeth before Korra found herself staring at the empty space where Asami had been, a tinkling laugh carrying over the wind. “Catch me if you can!” 

Korra laughed, chasing after her housemate, exhilaration flooding her system. With sunlight streaming through the trees, and Asami’s tall form leading her along the trail, Korra wondered if she had fallen asleep without realising it.

 

By the time they got back to the house, the sun was well and truly risen, soft smiles adorning both their faces. Maybe it was the runner's’ high, but when Asami slowed just enough for Korra to catch up to her, she wrapped both arms around Asami’s waist and lifted her. The indignant squeal turned into a laugh, Asami letting Korra carry her the last few awkward paces along the path before planting her on the porch steps. “Got ya,” Korra grinned around the words, looking up at Asami’s face which was now several inches above her. 

Asami giggled, tugging the band out of her hair and shaking her head to loosen the knots from the run. The sun caught on the strands, a halo of light forming around Asami’s face. Korra’s breath caught in her throat, and she couldn’t remember when was the last time she thought someone looked so positively radiant. 

Something must have shown in her features, Asami’s eyes widening slightly at Korra’s dumbstruck expression. Her lips parted to speak, but the loud crash of sound from inside the house stopped her. They both quirked eyebrows at each other before bursting out into warm laughter at their awkwardness.

“I guess you’ll just have to collect your prize later,” she winked at Korra, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Korra thought she imagined a softness in the way Asami was looking at her for that split second before she picked up her empty mug and walked into the house, leaving Korra with a crooked grin and the faint scent of jasmine tea.

 

The source of the noise became apparent as Korra stepped into the kitchen, Bolin struggling to shove a pile of pots and pans back into their cupboard. Opal seemed to be in a sort of cooking frenzy, flipping meatballs and roasted vegetables onto plates lined up on the counter. There was a plate already filled with breakfast sausages and toast that Mako was unhurriedly tucking into. Korra blinked, “What’s going on here?”    

Asami had already fitted herself on a corner of the sofa, nursing a bowl of cereal and enjoying the entertainment. Mako didn’t even deign with a coherent response, shrugging and nudging the plate of food in Korra’s direction. 

They demolished the rest of the food, Asami joining them at the counter shortly. Opal finally finished the dish she had been painstakingly crafting, but it was only when Bolin emerged triumphant from the cave of kitchen equipment bearing a worn wicker basket did it make sense.

It was how Korra found herself pressed up against Asami in the back of Bolin’s car, the two of them trying to balance the veritable mountain of food next to them. Opal was singing along to a song on the radio, and Korra shifted a little closer to Asami, trying not to think too much about how the smell of her hair did strange things inside her.

“Opal’s always like this with apples,” she murmured in a mock whisper, “one time she kicked a kid off the school steps when he accidentally bumped into her and knocked the apple she was eating out of her hands.” 

“I think we need to reinstate the no reminiscing rule again,” Opal grumbled when she realised what Korra was saying, “You’re just as bad now as you were when we first met Bolin and Mako.” 

Korra chuckled, “Just letting Asami know what she’s gotten herself into. Mako had prior warning, and Bolin and I are doomed to be forever trapped in your insanity.” She posed dramatically, tossing her head back, “There’s still hope for you! Save yourself Asami!” 

“Apples are great though,” Bolin interjected halfway through her dramatic tirade, “And it means apple pie! You know how much I love apple pie.”

Asami gave Korra a reproachful sideways glance, failing to hide the huge grin on her face, “Well, if Opal’s making it, I’m sure it’s going to be delicious.” Slender fingers settled lightly on Korra’s thigh to draw her attention, Asami’s voice dipping low enough so that only she could hear, “Who knew you could be so dramatic.”

When Opal started on her tirade about the perfect sort of apples for apple pie, Korra couldn’t think past the warm palm on her leg and the small smile on Asami’s face.

Even Korra had to admit that it was the perfect time for apples, the orchard a pretty picture of autumn watercolours. Bolin had dragged Asami to the gift shop, leaving Korra as Opal’s assistant, or rather basket carrier. She didn’t particularly mind though, the young Beifong looking incredibly carefree amid the neat rows of  trees, a broad smile apparent on delicate features. 

Korra knew how much Opal had sacrificed over the past year, taking it upon herself to be a physical caretaker in the beginning, and then becoming the support of their little crew once Korra managed to relearn the angles of her body again. It hadn’t been easy, and their friendship had suffered so much. Despite it all, Opal had stuck by her side, and Korra was once again reminded of it. 

Opal noticed that she was distracted, slowing her footsteps and turning with an apple in each palm. She plopped one into the basket and tossed the other one into Korra’s face, forcing her to fumble with it. Korra’s slow response worried her and Opal frowned deeply, “What’s up? Is your back hurting again?”

Korra shrugged with a cocky a grin as she could manage, wishing that she could take back the year of heartache and hurt, but at the same time so grateful for Opal. She didn’t know how to voice the swollen feelings in her chest, her heart wanting to burst with the intensity of it.

There was a confused arch in Opal’s eyebrow at her weird antics, but she seemed to understand what Korra was trying to convey. She smiled tenderly, hands patting Korra’s fingers that were curled around the apple. Even though Opal was so much smaller, and more slender than her, Korra remembered all the times those hands helped her stand when she couldn’t, and when Opal’s heart meant that hers didn’t have to beat alone.

Opal seemed to sense the melancholy turn of her thoughts, and she sighed softly, taking a firmer hold of Korra’s hand. “Hey. You’re okay. We’re okay. Let’s have a good day, today,” she smiled broadly, leaning in to drop a kiss on Korra’s cheek, “Be happy, bestie.” 

Then she shoved the apple into Korra’s mouth with a loud laugh and ran off to the next tree.

 

By the time Opal deemed their apple hoard satisfactory, Asami and Bolin had set up the picnic blanket atop a large hill overseeing the entire orchard. They were laughing as Korra and Opal approached, sharing a conspiratorial smirk before bursting out into full bodied chortles. Opal draped herself over her boyfriend, their silly grins infectious. “Are you going to tell me what’s so funny?”

Bolin shook his head, “Nuh uh. Asami and I are a team now, you can’t make me. We bonded over hot chocolate, so I’ve got a sugar buddy now.”

“Oh?” Opal smiled slyly, “Does that mean you don’t want any of the apple pie I’m baking tomorrow?”

Bolin’s grin dropped so quickly that Korra was surprised he didn’t crack his jaw. She snorted loudly in mirth, setting the basket of apples down on the ground. As he tried to reason with his teasing girlfriend, she sat down next to Asami, nudging her gently in the shoulder, “Sugar buddy, eh? I never took you for a chocolate type of girl, Miss Jasmine Tea-Drinker.” 

The sultry wink that Asami sent her way should be illegal, if the way her heart thudded in her chest was any indication. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Hood.” Long hair flipped over a lean shoulder, a coy smile directed her way, “But let’s just say Bolin and I see a lot of things eye to eye, hmmm?”

“Asami, I’m pretty sure you’re taller than Bolin,” Korra tilted her head to the side as if in deep thought, “He’s kinda short for a guy. A bit like a ball.” 

“Hey! Balls are fun and… and… can be pretty tall too!” Bolin protested midway through his pleas for forgiveness. Opal was full out giggling at their antics, dishing out bowls of rice and topping it with the food she’d made. She plonked a bowl in his hands with a kiss on the cheek, “It’s okay Bolin, I love you for you, and I’m pretty sure Korra does too.”

Bolin blushed, quickly digging into the bowl of food to hide his embarrassment. Korra glanced at Asami, noticing the slightly faraway look in her eyes at the words. 

Asami got like that sometimes, she noticed, those green eyes that usually sparkled with mischief becoming almost pensive. Longing. Her fingers tightened into a fist. Korra wished she could wipe that look from Asami’s face every time it appeared. 

Korra shifted a little closer, slinging an arm around the taller girl’s shoulders and forcing herself to relax, “You’re part of the gang now too, consider this your initiation Miss Sato.”   

“Yeah! Orchard days are the best,” Bolin spoke around his mouthful of food, somehow managing not to spill anything. He paused in his devouring to raise his bowl in cheers, waiting until everyone else had some food on hand, “To happy days and great food!”

“To new friends,” Asami interjected, a demure smile on her features and the sparkle back in her eyes, “And to young love.”  

“Here here!” They shouted, grins bright as they tucked into their food. 

With the sun shining down on them, and the smell of sweet apples in the air, it seemed that the world was smiling along with them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so terribly sorry guys. I've been away for work and a short holiday for a month or so, and didn't find the time to get any writing done. Originally, this chapter was going to be much longer, but I thought I might end it there for now. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support despite the lack of consistent updates. I will try my best to get chapters out with less downtime. ^_^


	5. Beneath the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra isn't the only one with a difficult past.

Professor Kya wasn’t a particularly patient person, and Korra fully appreciated the amount of restraint she was showing. Deep breathing had managed to settle the mild nausea and panicked breaths, but hadn’t helped Korra in taking the two necessary steps forward. While she stood uselessly at the end of the dock, Kya sat in a small motorboat with hand outstretched, face carefully schooled to be devoid of emotion.  

They had been there two hours before dawn, the professor wanting to catch the waves of spawning fish making their migrations south. Their frame of time had been limited, and now long past with the sun shining brightly overhead, but Kya remained in the little boat, as still as a statue.

Kya had faith in the person that Korra wasn’t sure she knew how to be anymore.

All of her earlier objections had been met with stony silence, Kya not budging an inch even though her arm must hurt from being held out for so long. Korra swallowed hard, resisting the urge to scream at Kya, the world… herself. She had been so confident, so unbreakable, and now she was barely a shell of what she once was capable of.

She felt absolutely pathetic.

“Korra.”

The first word out of Kya’s mouth the entire morning startled Korra out of her self-deprecative thoughts. She looked up momentarily, fingers clenching tight into fists. “I’m sorry, I ca-”

“Just take my hand.”

“Aun-”

Her tone brooked no argument, “Take it.”

Leaning over the edge of the dock, Korra carefully reached for Kya’s hand. She steeled herself to be dragged into the boat, awaiting the anxiety which would surely engulf her. Instead, Kya stepped onto the dock, pulling Korra into a tight hug. It tugged a sob out of her chest.

“Korra, listen,” Kya’s voice was gentle, so incredibly gentle, and Korra felt like she was seven years old again, floating in the ocean while her aunt taught her about how the wind and the waves related with the creatures that lived in it. “You are perfect as you are. No one has any expectations of you. There’s no need to push yourself.”

Korra shook her head, her voice barely a whisper, “I want to. I just… why can’t I? Why am I stuck in this rut I can’t get out of?”

The tender smile on Kya’s face surprised her when Kya stepped back, hands warm on her shoulders, “Korra, you’ve already overcome it. Your body just don’t know it yet.”

“Aunty Kya?”

“That day, when you barged into my office, I saw _you_. Not the Korra that told me she didn’t want to be a marine biologist anymore, and not the cocky surfer you once were,” Kya chuckled softly, “And trust me, you were cocky. But when you looked at me, and told me that you wanted to try… You’ve already overcome this Korra, you just have to believe.”

Tears tracked down Korra’s cheeks, and she ducked her head to hide them. Kya rubbed her shoulders gently before ruffling her hair. “Give yourself a break little Korra-bee. You, of all people, deserve it.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, you free tonight?” Mako asked, sticking his head into Korra’s room. and Receiving a vague nod in return, he continued, “I’m bringing Asami to the Cockpit, want to join us?”

Korra looked up from her desk, a somewhat disgusted expression on her face, “The Cockpit? Of all places, why there?”

He shrugged, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another like a small boy, “It’s lady’s night, and Tahno’s bartending so…three for one drinks?”

She scowled a little, obviously unconvinced, “You do remember the last time I went there…”

“Kuvira won’t be there tonight, I’m sure.”

Korra froze at the name, breathing out deeply through her nose, “Kuvira wasn’t the problem, okay? It was Tahno’s friends, remember?”

“They were just joking. C’mon Korra, Asami said she wouldn’t go unless you did,” Mako cringed a little as he said it, “And I know it sounds like I wouldn’t have asked you along if she hadn’t said that, but I totally would have!”

She pinched the bridge of her nose to try and stave the headache she knew was coming. This paper was only an hour away from being finished, and Mako was not helping. “I’ll let you know later, okay? I need to get this math assignment done before I even consider going anywhere.”

“Why don’t you just get Opal to…” Mako started, but the snarl on Korra’s face was enough to deter him from finishing it, “All right. I’m going to go meet Tahno. Hopefully I’ll see you and Asami later?”

A grunt was all the response he got, and once he actually left, Korra found the assignment disappointingly easy to finish. Completing the last equation, she dropped the pen on the desk and leaned back in her chair. The sun was setting outside, painting the sky in hues of purple and orange.

The Cockpit was one of those bars that everyone hung out at, with its club-like interior and floor-pounding music, it was the closest any of them could get to a decent night life so far out from the city. It was also the last place Korra wanted to be at after the disaster of this morning.

Scratching her head, she trudged down the stairs and into the living room, expecting Asami to be waiting somewhere in the house for her. She steeled herself to let down Asami nicely, but came face to face with her housemate curled up on the couch, fast asleep, instead. There was a small smile on Asami's face, phone clutched carefully between pale fingers. Even while asleep, Asami looked gorgeous dressed in a pair of tight leather pants and a simple tank top that read ‘Kickass’ in neon font. Bolin had given Asami that top the week after their orchard adventure, a matching one hanging somewhere in his closet.

Her knees knocked against the coffee table, Korra blinking when she noticed a full mug of coffee next to an empty teacup. It was lukewarm to the touch.

Korra sank onto the floor next to the couch, sipping at the coffee and considering her sleeping housemate.  

 

Living with Asami had been easier than Korra thought it would be.

She fit into their routines, no matter how quirky they were, more easily than anyone had anticipated.

Korra would have a bottle of chilled water and a cup of coffee waiting for her when she got back from her daily runs if Asami didn’t join her, and even a plate of Opal’s cooking often saved in a warm oven if they had early classes.

Bolin’s clothes weren’t strewn over every surface, and Mako’s tendency to lose important documents faded with the pigeonhole trays that Asami had set up in the hallway. Even Opal, who was the most put together out of the four of them had managed to benefit from Asami’s thoughtfulness - settling the weekly groceries out of their joint food jar which had been carefully hand-painted in cheerful colours.

With Asami around, things felt better. Lighter. Even Mako had seemed smitten with their newest housemate right from the get go, and if the invitation for tonight was any indication, he hoped that it was mutual.

 

Korra didn’t consider herself a naturally jealous person, but the thought of Mako and Asami hanging out at the Cockpit with his boys made her feel a little uncomfortable in the stomach.

And yet... Looking at Asami sleeping on the couch, obviously dressed and made up for a night out, and the now-empty mug in her hands, Korra found herself more than willing to put up with it for a potentially fun evening with her friends.

Taking their empty cups to the sink and washing them quietly, Korra was beginning to realise that when it came to Asami, she didn’t want to say no.

 

* * *

 

Music pumped loudly over the speakers, bass heavy enough that it reverberated up into Korra’s knees. The Cockpit was named by its ancient owner, who was such a fan of aviation and its ilk that he’d convinced himself that he had been present at man’s first flight. All the staff wore pilot-style jumpsuits, with their zips way below regulation to display cleavage or a muscled chest.

“They do realise that’s not how pilots wear jumpsuits right?” Asami shouted at Korra over the music, eyeing one waiter. He had the zip pulled all the way down to his crotch and didn’t seem to be wearing anything underneath it. “I mean, don’t they wear those jumpsuits so things don’t get caught on other things? That’s a thing, right?”

“I don’t think they’re worried about regulation Asami, we are technically on a beach you know!” Korra laughed. They were squashed together in the middle of a small three-seater, thighs touching as Tahno’s friends sat across from them.

“Fair enough. Power to them!” Asami grinned, clinking her glass with Korra’s and downing it in one gulp. The flaming shots from earlier had left a blush on her pale cheeks, and Korra was still trying to recover from the way Asami had downed them like a pro while Mako sputtered and almost set his eyebrows on fire.

That had been really hot.

To distract herself from her wandering thoughts, Korra asked, “So how would you know about air force regulations anyway?”

Asami shrugged, the sleeve of her leather jacket slipping off her shoulder. “I can’t tell you that,” She tilted her head to Korra, and winked at her conspiratorially, “I have to maintain some of my air of mystery, after all.”

“Oh…?”

Korra knew she was kind of tipsy, and the way Asami’s eyes kept drifting down to her lips made her think that Asami was the same. The space between them seemed to disappear into nothing, and the warmth of Asami made the chill air of the bar feel even colder. The loud clatter of Mako returning with more drinks made both of them jump, the two of them shifting apart abruptly to give him room in the middle.

Mako hadn’t seemed to notice anything between them and Tahno’s friends, Ming and Shaozu, were too busy ogling one of the waitresses to pay them any mind, their constant catcalls and hoots decidedly vile. The distaste on Asami’s face as a particularly disgusting leer sounded made Korra feel a tiny bit proud.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Mako asked, sitting back and sliding an arm around the back of the sofa. His arm met air as Asami sat up, offering a slow smile and a long sip of her new drink.

Korra almost lost it, stifling a laugh into her forearm. She’d known for a long time that Mako had basically no game when it came to the opposite sex, given that he’d once tried it on her, and Asami seemed particularly immune to his charm. He leaned even closer and Korra politely looked away, enjoying the music and waving distractedly at a few people she knew.

With her friends preoccupied, Korra’s drink was finished in no time, the sugary taste cloying in her mouth. Her face felt decidedly numb enough that it might be a good time to go home. She moved to tap Mako on the shoulder when a sudden motion caught her eye.

Ming’s hand had landed rather suddenly on a waitress’ behind, the one they had been staring at the whole evening. “Hey sweet cheeks, stay awhile huh?”

An arm snaked around her waist and the girl was yanked roughly onto his lap, her cry of surprise unheard under the loud music. Korra was close enough to see the terror in her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. She moved to stop him, but Asami was faster.

Before Ming could react, Asami had jumped to her feet, the waitress pulled to her feet and tucked carefully behind her. From what she sat, Korra couldn’t see Asami’s face, but the fury was almost sliding off her in waves.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She hissed, before asking the shaken waitress, “Are you all right? I’m sorry about them, they’re a little drunk.”

The waitress only managed a mute bow in thanks before fleeing, drawing a few more curious gazes. Shaozu stood up, coming nose to nose with Asami, the low table a measly barrier between them

“Oi, what’re you doing, ruining me and my boy’s fun like that, huh?” He glanced at Mako, “Jus’ because you’re Mako’s bimbo for the night doesn’t mean you can stick your nose into our business, y’hear?”

“Excuse me?” Asami snarled, “You do realise that women are their own people, and not just playthings for ignoramus like you, right?”

Managing to shake off her initial shock, Korra stood and placed a placating hand on Asami’s shoulder, trying to draw her attention.

Ming stared at the two of them, giving Korra a dirty smirk that set her on edge. standing and leaning against Shaozu. He pointed drunkenly at the two of them, “Oh I see how it is. You’re with the cripple instead.”

Even before the words registered properly in Korra’s head, she felt Asami move. Instead of launching herself at him, Asami twisted back, kicking Ming in the stomach and sending him sprawling. Following the momentum, she spun around, her fist striking Shaozu right in the nose in a classic backhand.

In the dim lighting of the bar, it only looked like flashes of pale skin before Ming and Shaozu were both on the ground, groaning.

Korra took in Asami’s slightly hunched over form, the taller girl breathing heavily. Given that she had seen Asami run miles without stopping, it was from anger more than exertion.

“Korra is not a cripple, you… you... dogs!”

Mako was staring at Asami as if he had seen a ghost, looking around awkwardly as people started staring at them. He leaned forward to touch Asami’s hand, “H-hey…”

But Asami turned to look at Korra instead, her eyes watery and bottom lip trembling. Her whole body trembled like it was held together by string, ready to snap at a moment’s notice. She glanced around, realising how many people were looking at her. When someone’s phone camera flashed, Asami flinched away, pulling her hand out of Mako’s weak grip.

“C’mon,” Korra took hold of Asami’s wrist, pushing past the crowd, she dragged Asami upstairs and out onto a small balcony. A young couple were making out against the wall, but upon seeing Korra’s determined expression and Asami’s dishevelled appearance, they cleared off.

Snapping the door shut behind them, Korra chanced a glance at Asami. She had wandered off to the edge, hands gripping the wooden banister tightly. Even from where she stood, Korra could see Asami’s shoulders trembling.

Maybe it was cowardice, or self-preservation, but Korra remained leaning against the rickety old door, mind racing for the right thing to say.

Asami took a deep, shaky breath, “I’m sor-”

“I know what I want.”

The taller girl turned, a questioning tilt in her head as Korra stepped closer until she was right next to her. Korra cleared her throat. “I know what I want my prize to be. From that morning.”

Carefully, she reached over to cover Asami’s hand with her own, gently pinning it against the wood to stop it from shaking. Asami’s eyes widened in recognition, free hand dabbing at the wetness on her cheeks. Korra tried not to let the sight of bruised knuckles distract her. A hush fell upon them.

“Tell me something that no one else knows. Tell me a secret, Asami,” Korra whispered so softly she wasn’t sure that Asami heard.

For a long time, they stood there, the muted sounds of music and merriment from downstairs not even a blip on their radar. Finally, once the tremble in her hands had stopped and her breath no longer rattled out of her chest did Asami speak.

Her eyes found Korra’s, deep and bottomless, “That day we first met. That… that may have been my first time seeing an ocean.” A shaky gasp, “ _The_ ocean.”

And from the way those green eyes searched Korra’s face, almost quietly desperate, Korra knew that she wasn’t just talking about the sea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. So, this was technically supposed to be part of chapter four, but you can see why I decided to separate the two (at least I hope it's not just me). I didn't want to spend too long editing this one (or I'd end up posting it 2 months later) so I apologise for any mistakes and/or poor sentence structure. 
> 
> You guys are the best, seriously. Thank you for sticking it out with me for so long. <3


	6. A Weekend In (Un)Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (not-so-)regular weekend in the house.

**Friday**  

Perhaps she was being selfish, but Korra felt only gratitude that both of them didn’t have classes. The rain was back with a vengeance after the balmy night they had, and she padded back into her room after reheating a bowl of Opal’s apple pie from the freezer. With her bed otherwise occupied, and her desk strewn with the contents of a first aid kid, she settled onto the seat built into the window sill, Raava plonked precariously on her lap.

It would’ve been a terrible surf-day. The sea was choppy, waters wild and grey with foam. Korra was lost in the rain, eyes unfocused as she slowly nibbled away at the pie. Strange as it was, her mind was blissfully empty of thought, soothed by the warmth in her chest and the pattering sound of raindrops. She didn’t hear the bed sheets rustling or the soft padding of feet, jerking a little in surprise when someone carefully tugged the fork out of her hand.

“Morning,” Asami greeted softly as she cut into the luke-warm pie with the fork and took a bite. Her hair managed to look artistically tousled, knuckles still slightly bruised underneath loosely tied bandages, but the smile on her face was broad and sincere.

Korra blushed, ducking her head and shifting so that Asami had enough space to sit, “Morning.”

It wasn’t quite meant for two people, but they managed, squished up against the window with Asami’s long limbs tossed over Korra’s. Asami seemed drained from the events of last night, head cradled in the nook of Korra’s shoulder.

With Asami helping her, the rest of pie was finished in moments, the chill returning as Asami left with the empty bowl in tow.

Contentment melted her limbs, her eyes still locked on the heaving skies outside. When Asami returned, a hand reached over to rub at the fluff atop Raava’s head.

“Thanks… for staying with me last night.”

Korra smiled and just headbutted Asami’s shoulder gently, lifting Raava a little so that Asami could feel the pressure of it pushing against her hand. Asami looked down at the silly-looking whale, giggling a little.

“You’re such a dork, Hood.”

When Asami tucked her head under Korra’s and snuggled closer, Korra thought she was starting to really like that nickname.

 

 

**Saturday**

“How did you manage to finish all of the apple pie?!” Opal groaned in dismay, collapsing dramatically atop of her. The added weight almost sent Korra to her knees, but she tightened her core stubbornly. She could almost hear her joints creak, elbows digging hard into the exercise mat.

Although it wasn’t the first time Opal had ‘helped’ with her evening workout, suddenly having an adult woman, no matter how tiny, sprawled on her back wasn’t helping her plank form at all. Opal seemed happy to ignore her obvious discomfort and struggle, opting instead to sit cross legged on her back.

Sweat dripped down Korra’s brow in earnest, the strain making her arms and legs tremble a little. Opal leaned forward, cradling her chin in a palm. There was a long tense moment as Korra managed to settle back into as comfortable a position as she could while doing a plank.

“So did you finally get laid?”

Korra sputtered, crumpling into the mat with a loud “oomph”. She was met with Opal’s pleased laugh, a hand coming to ruffle her sweat soaked hair. Thankfully, Opal slid off her, tsking loudly. “You do realise noises carry through the house very well, and considering my bedroom is right beneath yours…”

“Come off it, you know nothing happened,” Korra grumbled, rolling onto her back and mustering as much of a glare as energy would permit. “Besides, don’t think I don’t know about the extra soundproofing you and Bolin snuck into your room last summer.”

Opal giggled, sitting on a bench and shrugging, “When a man and a woman love each other very much…”

“Oh god I don’t need to know about your sex life!”

  
  
  


**Sunday**

Mako reappeared Sunday morning, standing on the front porch after her pre-dawn run and offering Korra an insulated takeaway cup. Slightly winded, she took the drink and plopped down on the porch stairs, pleased to find extra marshmallows floating in her hot chocolate. Mako followed suit hesitantly, his shoulder bumping lightly against hers.

“Look, about Thursday, I wanted to apologise…”

Korra elbowed him gently, shaking her head and grinning a little around her gradually slowing pants. Mako just shook his head.

“No, look I… I shouldn’t have forced you to come. I know that Asami wouldn’t have come without you, and I shouldn’t have let what I wanted affect what you wanted to do,” Mako patted her knee awkwardly, “I know I haven’t been acting it, but you’re pretty much family, and I’m sorry for being such a dick to you.”

“I sure hope you gave that waitress in the club a better apology than that,” Korra finally managed to mumble around her drink, trying to hide the groan of pleasure as the hot chocolate hit her tongue. “No offense Mako, but your taste in friends outside of the Casa Del Korra is pretty shit.”

When Mako turned bright red and replied with a sheepish “yea”, Korra quirked an eyebrow at him. He was twisting his fingers around each other, and his hunched shoulders didn’t seem like they were willing to straighten any time soon...

“Oh my god, you did go apologise to her,” Korra laughed loudly, slapping a hand against his back, “And I take it she approved?”

Mako nodded, scratching the back of his neck, “She’s… pretty great.”

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Mako was really a shy guy at heart. He always seemed confident and cocksure, but she still remembered the awkward little boy she’d grown up with over the years. Despite all the arguments, the fights and sometimes mutual jealousy they had, Korra knew that Mako would always be her brother. An annoying, overbearing and oblivious brother, but a brother nonetheless.

Korra set her empty cup on the ground before pulling him into a headlock, “C’mere, you.”

  
  


**Monday**

“Hey Korra, do you know anything about this?” Bolin asked, waving a large white envelope at her from the kitchen.

It was smudged with what looked like banana peel and some sauce from last night’s dinner, and Korra wrinkled her nose, muting the television even though she hadn’t been paying much attention to it, “Why are you digging through the rubbish? Hasn’t Opal broken you out of that habit yet?”

He shrugged, turning it over in his hands as he padded over to her, “It was sticking out of the bin, look how big it is.”

From where she was sprawled on the couch, Korra could barely make out the name Asami Sato, and a very official-looking seal of some sort. Her fingers froze on the screen of her phone, “Is that _wax_?”

“Uh huh. Looks important, huh?” Bolin tilted his head, “Do you think she threw it out by mistake?”

Korra stared at the envelope in his hands for a few moments, the cellphone cupped in her hands feeling strangely warm as it buzzed repeatedly. She frowned, turning back to the television and flipping the sound back on.

“Should we give it back to her? Maybe it’s something important.”

“Asami doesn’t make mistakes. Toss it out.”

“Maybe we should open it, make sure she doe-”

Korra glared at him out of the corner of her eye, “ _Toss it out._ ”

“Jeez, okay okay,” he mumbled as he caught her look and visibly recoiled. Shuffling back into the kitchen, he dropped the envelope back into the bin before sticking his head into the fridge, “Someone’s fiesty today.”  

Only once her heartbeat had dropped to a suitable speed did Korra check her phone. A trio of messages greeted her, each one softening the scowl on her face.

_So… I was thinking, there’s that new Italian place off campus, want to go tonight? Just the two of us. I’ll even pick you up in my new ride. ;)_

_Korra?_

_Hood?_

Korra tried to quell the pressure in her chest.

_i’ll get the good hoody out for u_

When the typing message bubble popped up and remained that way, Korra blinked at her phone. She was about to send another text when Asami finally replied.

_You dork._

Korra tried not to look too deeply into that.

_bet i made u blush in class_

_Your English is terrible. See you tonight._

Korra curled up tighter on the sofa and watched the rest of the documentary.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... struggled immensely with this chapter. Thank you for sticking it out with me.


End file.
